Partition-by-growth (PBG) tablespaces are one variety of partitioned databases. Such databases add partitions as needed and tend to become very large very quickly. Some such tablespaces may impose an order on the data with a clustering index. For example, the data may be added by time but ordered by customer number. The database system may endeavor to keep the data in the cluster index order, but the database system will just add new records to the end, adding new partitions as needed, if ordering cannot be maintained. This may lead to inefficiencies in accessing the data because the data is not in the cluster index order. The management of PBG databases is further complicated by the addition of large object (LOB) columns.